Lo que no nos mata, Nos hace mas Fuertes
by maaeaca
Summary: Bien. Lo admitía, esta era la mejor broma que le habían hecho en toda su vida. Y que tenía dieciocho, a saber. Era simplemente absurdo e irónico-para que negarlo – que ocurriera justo en el momento de mayor crisis para ella. Y donde él se había ido a saber donde, dejando atrás una simple nota pidiéndole disculpas. Nalu. Basado en el final de Tártaros e inicio del nuevo arco.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, solo la trama y estupideces aquí dichas son mías – y que son muchas, que sepan-.

* * *

 **Lo que no nos mata, Nos hace más fuertes**

 **.**

 **.**

Bien. Lo admitía, esta era la mejor broma que le habían hecho en toda su vida.

Y que tenía dieciocho, a saber.

Pero esto era algo que simplemente no podía- y no quería- creer, porque vamos una broma de esta magnitud-porque tenía que ser una broma- no podía estarle pasando a ella, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraba actualmente.

Era simplemente absurdo e irónico-para que negarlo – que ocurriera justo en el momento de mayor crisis para ella.

Y donde _él_ se había ido a saber donde, dejando atrás una simple nota pidiéndole disculpas.

Se hecho a llorar, esta situación se le estaba yendo de las manos y no sabía de qué modo podría arreglarla para evitar lo inevitable. El gremio se disolvió después de lo pasado con Tártaros y cada uno de los integrantes tomo su camino dejándola sola y con una carga demasiado grande para ella sola.

Era frustrante ver como lo que habías soñado durante toda tu niñez- y parte de la adolescencia- se disolvía así, sin más. Desde que supo de la existencia del gremio Fairy Tail y de sus miembros que tuvo deseos de pertenecer a ellos, pero dada la condición en la que se encontraba- y sin poseer magia – le era imposible cumplirlo.

Cuando su madre le comunico el maravilloso hecho de que al igual que ella era una maga celestial, su alegría fue tan grande que pensó que el pecho le explotaría de tanto jubilo, y cuando su madre le dio a acuario con la promesa de que fuesen amigas y se cuidaran mutuamente su alegría fue mayor.

Luego la perdió.

Esa vez fue la primera de muchas que vendrían más adelante donde perdería a un ser querido.

Su muerte fue algo que la marco no solo a ella, sino que también a su padre. Se volvió una persona intolerable y distante, ya no jugaba con ella y solo le interesaban sus negocios, la dejaba al cuidado de la servidumbre y comía sola en la mesa. Su soledad era mucha, pero trataba de compensarla con la compañía de acuario y los sirvientes de su casa.

A la edad de diecisiete se escapo de casa con el objetivo de unirse a ese gremio del que tanta maravilla había escuchado y así poder al fin cumplir su sueño.

Lo hizo, se unió, gracias a la ayuda de ese chico hiperactivo y de cabello rosa llamado Natsu. Fue el primer mago al que conoció – sin contar a su madre- y fue una experiencia grandiosa. La gente en Fairy Tail no podía ser más maravillosa de lo que ya era, y personas como Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy –que era un gato parlante- Y Levy se convirtieron en su gente más importante.

Misión tras misión los lazos formados en el denominado equipo más fuerte eran cada vez más estrechos y su relación con Natsu todavía más. Le parecía completamente increíble el hecho de que se sintiera atraída por él, porque vamos, Natsu es Natsu y eso es decir bastante, pero el hecho de que le quería era tan real, que no podía ignorarlo y quedarse como si nada.

Luego paso lo de La isla Tenrou y el lapso de siete años.

Volver al mundo real después de siete años- que se sintieron como un día- fue impactante, volver y ver que tu adorado gremio había caído en desgracia y ahora era una especie de casucha que poco faltaba para que se cayera a pedazos no era fácil, ver la cara de tus amigos que quedaron atrás y no reconocerlos por lo mayores que se volvieron era otro tema difícil de digerir, pero no tanto como el saber que tu padre muriese.

Esa fue una noticia mucho más difícil de aceptar que todas las anteriores. Si bien la relación que mantenías con el no era la mejor antes de que pasara lo de la isla, era tu padre, y lo querías pese a todo- y lo harías por siempre-, enterarte que durante los siete años que estuviste ausente el te mandaba un regalo por tu cumpleaños y que no paro de buscarte lo hizo mucho más doloroso para ti.

Fue la segunda persona importante que perdías.

Con el tiempo el dolor se hizo más soportable y la alegría poco a poco fue volviendo, a tal punto que ya podías vivir con todo aquello y seguir adelante. Los juegos mágicos y los dragones fue otra experiencia llena de incertidumbres, ver a tu yo del futuro y saber todo lo que pasaría si no hacían algo por evitarlo te lleno de un miedo que no habías sentido nunca, pero Natsu te lo agradeció- a tu yo del futuro- el que vinieras al pasado para proteger el futuro y darles una oportunidad. Eso te lleno de más amor por él y del valor que te perdiste luego de escuchar las noticias.

Lograron superarlo y Fairy Tail volvió a ser el gremio numero uno de Fiore, tu relación con Natsu era cada vez más fuerte y sabias que de un momento a otro algo pasaría entre ustedes, pero como nada es infinito y menos si se trata de tu alegría, Paso lo de Tártaros.

Enfrentarse al gremio oscuro de los demonios de Zeref no se lo desearías a nadie, la desesperación que sentiste- y sabias que los demás también- ante los planes que poseían de eliminar toda la magia del mundo era gigantesca y viendo el panorama que tenían en frente lo era más.

Tener que sacrificar a la última persona que te unía a tu niñez y con la cual compartiste tantos momentos - a pesar de su actitud- fue lo que termino por romperte. Acuario era tu mejor amiga, la persona que creció contigo, la que estuvo en tus peores momentos, la que acudía en tu rescate a pesar de sus quejas, tu primer espíritu celestial, tu lazo más fuerte, acuario era esa y muchas más cosas, que el cariño que le tenias era infinito y tener que sacrificarla por salvar a los demás era un precio muy caro y doloroso.

La perdiste y no volverías a verla, pero saber que te quería y que estaría bien, te dio la valentía como para seguir adelante y terminar con todo.

Un peso que no sabías que tenias se desprendió de ti luego de todo ese infierno por el que pasaron y que no querías repetir por nada, pero que sabias, muy en el fondo, que pasaría de nuevo cuando llegara el momento de enfrentar a Zeref nuevamente.

Ver a Natsu completo y bien te devolvió el alma al cuerpo, enterarte de lo ocurrido con su padre te dejo con un sabor amargo en la boca, pero sabias que Natsu saldría adelante y cumpliría su promesa de ser el más fuerte hecha a su padre.

La noche final de toda esa tragedia se quedaría en tus recuerdos más felices para siempre.

El ser una sola persona con Natsu, el entregarte al amor que sentías por el- y te enterabas el sentía por ti- el darse un consuelo mutuo ante las pérdidas que ambos sufrieron, te hizo dichosa y feliz, porque al fin después de tanto tiempo, le confesaste lo que sentías a Natsu.

Esa fue una noche llena de magia y sensaciones nuevas, el sentir las manos de Natsu recorriendo tu cuerpo como si fuese una obra de arte como ninguna, los besos que repartía por tu cara, las palabras llenas de cariño y amor que se decían mutuamente era algo indescriptible, único. El sentirlo penetrarte por vez primera te hizo sentir completa, y que tu decisión de amarlo hasta el final se sintiese como la correcta.

Despertar luego de aquella noche y no ver a Natsu a tu lado y solo una nota pidiéndote disculpas, logro que lloraras como no lo hacías desde la muerte de tu madre.

Te sentiste humillada, tonta, una completa estúpida, te preguntabas el que hiciste mal como para que él se fuera luego de lo que paso entre ustedes, te culpabas, pero no podías hacer nada, se fue y no sabias si siquiera volvería para estar a tu lado y que el maestro los convocara para decirles que Fairy Tail se disolvería y que los demás se lo tomaran tan bien, solo lo hizo peor.

Esa fue la última vez que perdiste algo importante y juraste que sería la última.

Decidiste el marcharte de ese sitio que tantos recuerdos tenia y te estableciste en Crocus- la capital de Fiore- y empezaste desde cero trabajando como periodista y al mismo tiempo reuniendo todo tipo de información que llegara a tus manos respecto a los demás miembros del gremio y con la esperanza de poder reunirse nuevamente.

Por supuesto, el entrenarte para volverte más fuerte era otra cosa que hacías.

Enterarte que lo pasado esa noche dejo sus frutos, es lo que te tenía en tu estado actual, simplemente irónico y una broma muy pesada, pero lo que te mostraba ese palito y los síntomas que venias sintiendo los últimos días solo confirmaba lo que sospechabas mas no querías creer.

Te deslizaste por la pared de baldosas detrás de ti, aun con la prueba de embarazo en tus manos y las lágrimas cayeron de tus ojos sin que pudieras evitarlo. Genial, simplemente genial esta noticia no te la esperabas, y menos ahora, donde el padre de tu hijo no nato estaba quizá en que parte del mundo, perdido y no tenias manera de contactarte con él.

Tus manos viajaron a tu vientre aun plano y trataste de sentir algo que confirmara la presencia de ese ser que se formaba dentro de ti. No sabias nada de cómo criar un bebe, porque en tus planes no estaba el abortarlo, Nunca. Te sentías incapaz de quitarle la vida a alguien y más si ese alguien era fruto de tu amor con Natsu, no, te harías cargo de él y lo criarías con todo tu amor, porque era tu hijo, tuyo y de Natsu y eso era suficiente para ya amarlo con toda tu alma y corazón.

Pero el hecho de tener que criarlo sola-porque no sabias si Natsu regresaría- no te dejaba disfrutar de la noticia por completo. Tenias dieciocho, en tus planes nunca estuvo el tener un hijo a esa edad, todo lo que querías era disfrutar tu juventud, estar con tus amigos, tus espíritus y ser lo que una chica de tu edad es.

Obviamente el ser maga cambiaba tus esquemas más de lo normal.

Y lo hacía más difícil.

Te levantaste del suelo, sacudiste tus ropas y tomaste la prueba de embarazo para guardarla en tu nochecita de mesa, tendrías que acudir a un médico para que te dijera los meses exactos que tenias- aunque por el tiempo trascurrido dirías que tres- y comenzar a comprar lo necesario para su llegada, también tenias que hablar con tu jefe para ponerle al tanto de la situación y modificar toda tu agenda referente a tus planes a futuro.

Si, la noticia no te la esperabas, pero ciertamente es una noticia que tendrías que afrontar y aceptar, te hacía sentir de que ya no estás sola, porque una personita se forma dentro de ti y no dejarías que nada ni nadie le lastime.

Encontrarías a Natsu y si no lo hacías tenias la esperanza de que el volviera a ti, y formarían la familia que tu y su amor estaban creando a pesar de que te dejase sola, porque sabias los motivos que lo llevaron a hacerlo y lo entendías.

Si, Seguro que cuando lo supiese se llevaría la sorpresa del siglo, y te morías de ganas por ver la cara que pondrían él y Happy al saber la noticia.

Y mientras ese momento llega, tu esperarías, junto con tu bebe, el regreso del hombre que tanto amabas y que fue la principal causa de que cumplieras el mayor sueño de tu vida.

El pertenecer a Fairy Tail.

* * *

¡Hola! Si haz llegado hasta aquí es porque piensas que lo escrito no esta tan mal y que me tienes la compasión suficiente por ser una novata (?).

Okey. lo siento. Si bien es cierto que estoy dentro del mundo de Fanfiction desde hace mucho y me eh paseado por mas fandom de los que recuerdo, esta es la primera vez que me animo a escribir algo, no se si tendrá la calidad suficiente o esta a la altura de sus expectativas, pero lo eh escrito en un momento de inspiración a las tres de la mañana y para mi esta decente, no se ustedes.

Se me ocurrió esta idea de la nada, y quise emplearla con lo que últimamente esta pasando en el manga ( maldito mashima troll ) la verdad, tuve mis dudas luego de re-leerla, pero una tía a la que aprecio mucho me dio el visto bueno y me dijo que me animará a subirla ( tía mia, sho te adoroh 3 ) así que el resto queda en sus manos, queridas mías.

Aceptaré con la frente en alto todo lo que ustedes quieran decirme, sea critica, alabanzas por lo maravilloso de mi escritura ( ya vale, entre nos, aquí tenemos a personas con mas talento que el mío :P ) sugerencias o lo que sea. Estaba pensando en hacerle una continuación, digo, el reencuentro entre lucy y natsu, y todo lo que conlleva eso, pero como digo, ustedes tienen la última palabra.

Sin aburrirlas demás y esperando que no me linchen por mi poca experiencia, se despide

Mrs. Phantom Michaelis.


	2. De encuentros y verdades

Disclaimer: Es necesario (?) Que se sabe que todo pertenece al Troll de Mashima y, solo lo escrito es mío…

* * *

 **Lo que no nos mata, nos Hace mas fuertes**

.

.

1.5.- **De encuentros y verdades**

Llegaba Tarde

Maldición

Corría con todo lo que le daban las piernas para no atrasarse más de lo que ya estaba, y es que, en pleno final de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos y como una de las reporteras encargadas de cubrir el evento no se podía dar el lujo de llegar tarde.

Aunque si se lo preguntaban, este año los Grandes juegos Mágicos de grandes no tenían nada, principalmente porque muchos de los gremios que participaron en años anteriores decidieron ausentarse, y unos de sus principales motivos para hacerlo, era Fairy Tail.

Un año.

Ese era el tiempo que había trascurrido desde la disolución del gremio.

Y desde que Natsu se había ido dejándola atrás.

\- ¡Jason-sempai! Siento el retraso, pero la gente está como loca.

\- Lucy, luces tan cool como siempre, no te preocupes céntrate en hacer un buen articulo.

\- Bien, pero…a decir verdad no sé si pueda hacer algo muy bueno

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Porque los juegos de este año dejan mucho que desear

-Mmm…

Decidí dejar el tema de lado y centrarme en mi trabajo, que era el prestar atención a lo que acontecía frente a mí y tomar notas para crear una buena historia, aunque me aburriera en el intento.

Transcurrido un tiempo y cuando se había proclamado a los vencedores de esta versión de los juegos mágicos, y cuando mi capacidad de atención estaba en cero, de la nada a aparecido una persona encapuchada, y por la sensación que produjo en mi cuerpo diría que es un mago, y de los poderosos, para variar.

Un temor me recorrió el cuerpo por completo produciéndome escalofríos

-Jasón, que evacuen a la gente, rápido

-¿Eh ...?

-Ese sujeto es poderoso, si se infiltro en los juegos tenemos que buscar a magos que puedan pelear contra él y…

Me vi interrumpida en lo que estaba diciendo porque el extraño en cuestión soltó tal cantidad de poder de improviso que derritió todo el coliseo y, los magos que lo desafiaron estaban repartigados y noqueados a sus pies.

Los supuestos magos del gremio numero uno de todo Fiore habían sido de los primeros en caer.

Patético

Observe los daños a mi alrededor y pude ver que la gente estaba prácticamente desnuda, la ola de calor provocada les quemo hasta la ropa.

Momento…

Me observe y al igual que el resto de gente, me vi afectada por esa ola, porque de mi ropa quedaba lo justo. Solté un grito y me cubrí rápidamente con los brazos.

Joder, y era uno de sus atuendos favoritos.

-¡Hey, Lucy! tanto tiempo.

Me gire con rapidez al estuchar esa voz, y lo que vi me dejo en un estado de Shock.

No podía ser cierto…esto era…imposible…

\- ¿H-Happy?

-Aye

Entonces, si Happy estaba aquí…eso quiere decir… que Natsu…

Me voltee rápidamente para apreciar mucho mejor a la persona que se encontraba de pie en el centro, y si mis ojos no mentían y el acelerado latir de mi corazón tampoco, esa persona no podía ser otra que Natsu.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, este se quito la capucha que le cubría el rostro y pude apreciarlo mejor y si, era él, con el cabello mucho más largo- que le daba un toque más sexy y lo hacía ver apuesto- con varias vendas alrededor de su cuerpo y con una pinta parecida a la de Gildarts. Si se mirara en un espejo en estos momentos de seguro se encontraría con una sonrisa tonta en la cara y el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-¡Eh, Luce a pasado tiempo!

Y tenía el descaro de darle esa sonrisa que le dejaba las piernas como gelatina, el muy idiota.

Pero estamos hablando de Natsu y no es que piense demasiado al momento de hacer las cosas

...

Espero pacientemente en las puertas del castillo a ver si soltaban a Natsu después de semejante destrozo ocasionado en los juegos, y es que no seria el si no destruía todo lo que veía a su paso.

Se froto las manos y los brazos de puro nerviosismo, después de tanto tiempo por fin podía verlo de nuevo y no sabía cómo reaccionar, sabía que lo vería tarde o temprano, y creía estar preparada para ese momento, pero al parecer sus predicciones estaban completamente erróneas.

Luego de un rato, los vio salir a ambos con una sonrisa en la cara y los guardias de fondo gritándoles que no volvieran, respiro profundo y trato de calmar el latir de su corazón ante la imagen de Natsu frente a ella.

-Y dime Luce, ¿Por qué estás aquí sola? ¿Donde están Gray, Erza y los demás?

Estupendo

Tendría que darle las buenas nuevas, y siendo sincera, no quería hacerlo, no por la noticia en sí, si no más que nada porque tendría que contarle todo lo que ocurrió después de que desapareciera, y eso indudablemente estaba ligado a ESE tema en particular.

Suspiro, no le quedaba de otra, y mientras más rápido le dijera todo, mejor.

O eso creía

-¿¡SE DISOLVIÓ!? ¿Y porque carajo no lo impidieron? ¿En que estaba pensado el viejo?, cuando lo vea le sacare todos los pelos que le quedan hasta dejarlo calvo

-Al menos podrías dejarle el bigote

-No puedo creerlo, debió consultarlo con los demás antes de tomar una decisión así…

Bien, las cosas no estaban yendo tan mal después de todo, esa reacción se la esperaba, aunque estaba siendo exagerado en su manera de expresar su enojo

-No eres la persona más apropiada en decir esas cosas, después de todo, tú te fuiste y no le dijiste a nadie tu decisión al momento de hacerlo

Bien, admitía que su tono tenía algo de reproche, pero, maldición, tenía un año completo de quejas y dolor guardados y necesitaba quitárselos de encima.

Observo como luego de decirle aquellas palabras la pose amenazante que había adoptado cambiaba por una más seria y un poco culpable

-Luce, yo…

-No quiero oír nada Natsu, sabes, este año fue difícil, luego de lo pasado en Tártaros y la pérdida de acuario, me jure a mi misma que no perdería a nadie importante de nuevo, y luego tu vas y te desapareces y me dejas sola, fue doloroso… me preguntaba que hice mal como para que decidieras irte y no llevarme contigo, pero después de un tiempo el dolor se hizo más soportable y comencé a aceptar tu ausencia, no fue fácil eso sí, pero ahora me considero más fuerte de lo que ya era y con la nueva responsabilidad que tenia encima, no podía darme el lujo de seguir deprimida y culpándome por todo.

-¿Nueva responsabilidad?... ¿de qué hablas?

Bien, era hora de decirle la verdad, suspiro profundo y se armo de valor para darle la noticia

-Veras Natsu, existe una nueva persona en mi vida y…

-¡ ¿QUÉ?!

-Que existe una nuev…

-¡ ¿QUIÉN?!

-¿Disculpa?

\- ¡ ¿QUIEN ES ESE MALDITO QUE TE PUSO LAS MANOS ENCIMA?!

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA!...¡ DIME QUIEN ES EL BASTARDO!

Ser

Esto era inesperado

Su cara de furia era algo que sinceramente no se esperaba, pero viendo que no la había dejado terminar de explicarse y estaba malinterpretando sus palabras, ¿quién era ella como para contradecirlo?, era una pequeña venganza por todo lo que había pasado.

Esto lo disfrutaría

-Oh bueno, ya que quieres saberlo, es una persona de lo mas adorable, y muy apuesto la verdad, cada vez que entro a un lugar en donde se encuentra se muestra bastante ansioso porque lo abrace y le de besos por todas partes, y cuando lo hago él se aferra a mi pecho y no lo suelta hasta que queda satisfecho, lo manosea, y me lo deja con mucha baba, pero es parte de nuestra relación y cuando dormimos y nos bañamos juntos, lo hacemos muy juntitos.

Aguantarse la risa era una cosa bastante difícil, pero es que verle la cara a Natsu en estos momentos – y la de Happy también- era algo que se quedaría en su memoria para la posteridad.

¿Porque no tenía una cámara a mano cuando más se necesitaba?

Tendría que conformarse con guardar cada detalle en su memoria

Qué remedio

Observo como Natsu apretaba los puños de la rabia que sentía y su cara adoptaba una expresión tétrica

¿Era su idea, o hacia demasiado calor de pronto?

-¡DIME DONDE LO ENCUENTRO!

-¿Eh ...?

-¡ ¿DONDE ENCUENTRO AL MALDITO ESE?!

-¿Qué?, ni lo sueñes Natsu, no dejare que le pongas las manos encima, sobre mi cadáver

-¡PERO LUCE!, EL TIPO ES UN PERVERTIDO, ES PEOR QUE GRAY, NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE SE SIGA PROPASANDO CONTIGO, ¿VERDAD QUE SI HAPPY?

-¡AYE!

-Ni pervertido ni que nada, no lo tocaras y es mi última palabra

-PERO…

-Nada, además no tienes derecho de meterte en mi vida, fuiste tú el que se fue a saber dónde y me dejaste sola, ¿o que creías que te esperaría por siempre si ni siquiera sabía si volverías?

-Lo siento luce, de verdad, pero no podía llevarte con nosotros, no sabía a qué lugar especifico iríamos o si sería muy peligroso para ti y como se que no te gusta dormir a la intemperie…

-Natsu, no me hubiera importado el dormir en una roca o ir hasta el fin del mundo si estaba contigo, lo sabes, pero en fin, las cosas ya están hechas y lo importante es que estas de vuelta, vamos, de seguro no tienen un lugar donde quedarse así que les daré alojamiento en mi departamento

-¡Oh Lucy, eres mi ángel!

-Aye, Lucy es un dios

Se volteo para comenzar el camino de vuelta a su casa, cuando la voz de Natsu la interrumpió

-Y… ¿el tipejo ese está viviendo contigo?

-Si, lo está…pero no te preocupes por él, no es de los hombres celosos, siempre y cuando no te acerques mucho a mí, claro

Lo vi apretar la mandíbula para no soltar un improperio y el y Happy comenzaron a caminar conmigo

Ah esto era taaaaaan divertido

Lástima que durara solo hasta que llegaran a su departamento

...

-Bien, Natsu, Happy se los advierto, compórtense y no rompan nada, no quiero problemas y por favor no armen un escándalo, no le gusta el ruido y seguramente a estas horas se encuentra tomando la siesta

Happy asintió con la cabeza y Natsu solo soltó un bufido de fastidio ante lo dicho

Abrí la puerta y les deje el paso libre para que apreciaran lo que era mi casa, me sentía bastante orgullosa de lo que había logrado hacerle en todo este tiempo, no era un lugar muy espacioso, pero para dos personas era suficiente

-Woaaah Lucy, ¡tu casa es fantástica!

-¿Verdad que si?

Natsu observaba todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor y por lo que podía ver desde mi posición estaba bastante sorprendido, bueno, era obvio, este departamento es mucho más amplio del que tenía en Magnolia

-¿Lucy-San?

Me gire ante la voz que me hablaba y me encontré con Lucia, la chica que me ayudaba con las cosas de la casa y que al mismo tiempo cumplía el rol de niñera cuando estaba fuera trabajando

-Lucia-chan estoy de vuelta

-Bienvenida Lucy-san, ¿cómo fue el trabajo?

-Si bien, aunque cierta persona irrumpió en pleno desarrollo de los juegos y lo derritió todo

Le envié una mirada de reojo a Natsu, y este tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse un poco

-Oh bueno, esas cosas suceden en la emoción del momento, en fin, le di de comer y ahora está tomando su siesta, estuvo bastante inquieto, pero luego logro calmarse

-¿En serio?

-Sí, bueno, si me disculpa Lucy-san me retiro

-Claro lucia, muchas gracias, nos vemos mañana

-Hasta mañana

Lucia se despidió de Natsu y Happy con una pequeña inclinación y cerró la puerta detrás de si

-Bien, si quieren pueden darse un baño para quitarse todo ese polvo que traen encima y puedo llamar a cáncer para que te haga un corte de cabello si quieres Natsu

-Eso estaría bien, pero antes, Lucy…

-¿Si, Natsu?

-Aquí no vive ningún hombre

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque no siento el olor característico de uno

-¿Y que sabes tú sobre el olor característico de un hombre?

-Luce, no huele a hombre, pero en cambio, huele a bebe

Tense la espalda, Rayos, como fui tan tonta como para pasar por alto el olfato de Natsu, que de seguro en esa etapa de entrenamiento debió perfeccionar más de lo normal

Suspiro

-Natsu, creo recordar no haber mencionado en ningún minuto que un hombre viviera conmigo

-Por supuesto que lo dijiste, hasta mencionaste las cosas que el bastardo hace contigo

-Natsu, te dije que existía alguien en mi vida, nunca especifique que fuera un hombre o en su defecto mujer

Ante la cara de espanto que puso por lo ultimo dicho, me apresure en aclarar las cosas antes de que pensara lo que no era

-Siéntate, lo traeré para que lo conozcas

Me gire en dirección a mi habitación antes de que Natsu tuviera la oportunidad de replicar, abrí la puerta y pude ver un pequeño bultito en la cama, me acerque despacio para no despertarlo y pude verlo con mayor claridad

Era la persona más bonita que había visto, y el hecho que fuera su madre no tenía nada que ver, sus pequeñas manitos estaban hechas puños y en su costado derecho se encontraba un pequeño peluche en forma de leo, su pequeña mata de cabello rosa estaba despeinada y su carita de ángel se veía apacible mientras dormía

Ah, sin duda estaba completamente enamorada y cautivada.

Lo tome en mis brazos con todo el cuidado posible, e inmediatamente se acurruco en mi pecho buscando mi calor, solté una pequeña risita y me dirigí devuelta al salón donde Natsu y Happy esperaban mi regreso

Estaban en el sofá, Natsu de brazos cruzados y Happy sentado en el apoya-brazos con un pescado en sus manos- de verdad, no sé de donde los saca-, me acerque a ellos y al verme, Happy soltó el pescado que comía a causa de la impresión y Natsu descruzo los brazos y se puso de pie como un resorte

-Natsu, Happy, les presento a la persona que cambio mi vida por completo…Daisuke

Sus rostros de estupefacción decían mucho, sobretodo en Natsu

-L-l-lu-Lucy… e-eso que tienes en los brazos… ¿es un bebe?

-Por supuesto que si Happy

-¿Y que haces tú con un bebe Lucy?

Aquí venia lo difícil

-Es mi hijo, Happy, se llama Daisuke

-¡ ¿TU HIJO?! ¡LUCY! ¿COMO PUDISTE?, ERES MALVADA

-¿Eh ...?

-¡TUVISTE UN HIJO CON OTRO HOMBRE! , ¡Y NATSU ESTUVO TODO ESTE TIEMPO SUSPIRANDO COMO IDIOTA PORQUE NO ESTABAS CON NOSOTROS! ERES CRUUUUUEL

Sentía una gotita resbalar por mi nuca ante la pataleta de Happy, pero el que tenía mi atención en estos momentos era Natsu, quien luego de verme con Daisuke en brazos no hizo otra cosa más que quedarse quieto como si Gray lo hubiese congelado

-Natsu… ¿estás bien?

Parpadeo un par de veces y centro sus ojos en los míos

Por Mavis, esos ojos

Si no fuera porque estaba segura que Daisuke estaba lo suficientemente cubierto con la mantita, diría que Natsu sabia la verdad por la manera en cómo estaba mirándome.

Se acerco lentamente hasta donde me encontraba, con sus ojos todavía en los míos, cuando me dio alcance, estos se desviaron a la persona que sostenía en mis brazos y, lentamente comenzó a destapar tu rostro hasta que quedo completamente al descubierto.

Los berborreos de Happy se detuvieron en cuanto aprecio la mata de cabello rosa de Daisuke y se acerco a una velocidad pasmosa para apreciarlo más de cerca.

Mis nervios estaban empeorando al ver que ninguno de los dos decía nada

-Eh…esto

Repentinamente Natsu me atrajo hasta el de un tirón y me abrazo con todas su fuerzas, Daisuke comenzó a agitarse en mis brazos y temía que se despertase de un momentos a otro. Cuando lo despertaban, tenía un carácter de los mil demonios.

-Natsu, ... Daisuke ...

-Lo siento

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento mucho, Luce

Ser

-Perdóname por irme y dejarte sola, a ti y a Daisuke, perdóname por ser un imbécil y no pensar que lo que paso esa noche dejaría sus consecuencias, pero en ese momento estaba tan centrado en cumplir la promesa que le hice a Igneel que no pese en nada mas, si lo hubiese hecho yo…

-Está bien, a decir verdad, esa etapa ya la supere, pero es cierto que durante el embarazo de Daisuke me hiciste falta, mucha… Te extrañe tanto Natsu, tanto…

No pude no evitar llorar después de sus palabras, pero lo que yo decía era verdad. Después de un tiempo logre sobreponerme a esa depresión que causo la disolución del gremio y la ausencia de Natsu, y mientras estaba esperando a Daisuke, intentaba distraerme en otras cosas para no caer en ella de nuevo, pero era inevitable no extrañarlo

-Lo sé, yo también te extrañe luce

Lentamente me fue separando de él para tomar mi rostro con sus manos, nuestros ojos se conectaron de nuevo y, esta vez pude apreciar un brillo lleno de amor en ellos, amor por mi y por nuestro hijo, se acerco a mi rostro y nos compartimos un beso como ninguno que hubiésemos compartido antes. Guardaba muchos sentimientos consigo, dolor, añoranza, perdón, alegría, anhelo, pero sobretodo, guardaba el amor que nos teníamos el uno al otro, y que ahora se extendía a la persona que tenia entre mis brazos, nuestro Hijo.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, que Mavis, ese beso fue intenso y no me quejaría si lo siguiéramos, pero Daisuke estaba comenzando a gimotear y eso solo significaba dos cosas, o tenía hambre o estaba enojado porque lo despertamos.

Centre mi atención en mi hijo y lo que vi me dejo sorprendida, en vez de ver su típica mueca de enojo, pude ver como estiraba sus bracitos en dirección a Natsu y le regalaba una de esas sonrisas heredadas de su padre que me dejaban sin aire.

Observe a Natsu y pude verlo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras miraba a Daisuke

Sonreí

-¿Quieres sostenerlo?, creo que Daisuke quiere que su padre lo cargué

Me miro con una cara de espanto y antes de que me replicara alguna cosa, lo puse en sus brazos

-Sostenlo firme, cuidado con la cabeza, que aun es pequeño y no puede mantenerla en posición por sí mismo, eso así

Me aleje unos pasos para contemplar a Natsu con Daisuke en brazos y no pude evitar no sonreír ampliamente como una boba, la imagen de Natsu con nuestro hijo en brazos es simplemente hermosa, verlo tratando de sujetarlo como si fuese algo demasiado frágil que ante lo mínimo de fuerza fuera a romperse y evitando que se callera al mismo tiempo, me conmovió lo suficiente.

Maldije de nuevo por no tener una cámara conmigo, esta si era una imagen digna de recordar por siempre.

Y un método para poder chantajearlo más adelante también

-Reviviremos Fairy Tail

-¿Ah?

-Reviviremos Fairy Tail luce, los reuniremos a todos de nuevo y seremos un gremio nuevamente

-Pero, no sé donde se encuentran todos, en este tiempo pude reunir algo de información, pero…

-No te preocupes, ya nos las arreglaremos, pero quiero reunirlos a todos, para que seamos un solo gremio y también, para que Daisuke los conozca a todos y enseñarle lo que son los amigos y lo que es ser un mago de Fairy Tail, ¿verdad que vendrán conmigo?

-Sabes que contigo iría a donde sea Natsu, incluso al infierno

Lo vi esbozar una sonrisa resplandeciente de esas que solo él sabe hacer y me dije que después de todo, el tiempo que espere por el no fue de todo en vano. De seguro ahora era un mago mucho más poderoso de lo que ya era antes y tendría la fuerza suficiente como para protegernos a nosotros, su familia, porque eso éramos, Natsu, Daisuke, Happy y yo, una familia que después de un año tenia a sus miembros principales reunidos y que emprenderían un viaje para reunirse con los demás que la componían.

Si, estaba segura que de ahora en adelante las aventuras que emprendiera junto con ellos, serian las más grandiosas de mi vida.

Porque al lado de las personas que mas amaba y Natsu, no podía ser de otra forma

 _Fin._

* * *

Bien, espero que esta segunda parte sea de su agrado y lo siento por la demora, pero ser una estudiante universitaria consume mucho de mi tiempo,y es peor cuando estudias algo relacionado con el campo de la salud...

Pasando a lo importante, siendo sincera, siento que le falta algo al capitulo, lo releí unas ochocientas veces y lo edite otras tantas,y no lograba llegar a un punto en el que me sintiera satisfecha por completo, pero como no quería atrasarme mas , quedo así

Siento si no tiene tanto romanticismo entre Natsu y Lucy, de hecho siento que quedo un poco cómico, pero que le haremos, ya esta hecho ¿no?

Agradecer también a las personitas que se dieron el tiempo de dejarme un review NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE FUI !SEÑOH JESUH! no esperaba esta aceptación, en serio, cuando uno es novata en esto de los fanfic, los primeros comentarios que te llegan lo son todo, y ver que les gustase tanto, me llena de alegría

Por supuesto las gracias se extienden a esas personas que me agregaron a las alert y follow, un millón de gracias, y a la gente que se dio el tiempo de leer pero no comento nada, también gracias a ustedes... SON FANTÁSTICAS, LO JURO

Procurare responder a los Review que me dejaron cuando aprenda como hacerlo D: , esto de ser nueva se me va de las manos...

Sin aburrirlas demás, espero podamos leernos nuevamente, tengo un proyecto en mente bastante ambicioso a decir verdad, y no se si sea del todo buena idea, le tengo parte del epilogo y el primer capitulo listos, y sería basado en el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin, es un proyecto que tengo en mente desde hace bastante tiempo ya, pero me hace falta la opinión de alguien mas, y si alguna de las que leen esto, también pertenecen a ese otro fanfom, le estaría infinitamente agradecida si quiera ser mi beta (?) así también podría ayudarme a decidirme finalmente si subirlo o no, o si es un completo disparate...

Enviándoles muchos besos y abrazos a todas, Y dándole nuevamente las gracias, se despide

Sra Phantom Michaelis


End file.
